1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to a restraint apparatus for animals, and, more particularly, to an animal restraining apparatus and protective device specifically placed over an animal's head as a shield or garment restraining movement of an animal during treatment or medicating procedures particularly involving the animal's head and/or neck area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the handling of animals, it is often necessary to restrain an animal for the efficient and safe medication and/or treatment of the animal. It is often necessary to restrain an animal for treatment and medication purposes in veterinary, domestic or any other setting where animals may be present. Such an apparatus provides the ability for a handler to medicate or treat the head area of an animal yet use the minimal amount of restraint. Generally, the least amount of restraint that is needed should be applied to the animal. The more a handler attempts to restrain an animal, generally the animal becomes more resistant and defiant to the restraint and the procedure. Excessive amounts of restraint result in combative, aggressive, agitated and defiant animals; thus creating a situation dangerous for both the animal and handler. An agitated and combative animal may often harm the handler.
As are known in the art, restraint bags can be used to restrain or immobilize small animals such as cats as well as small dogs. The bags are generally made of canvas or nylon or other durable fabric, with a hook or other type of fastener at the neck opening and one or more zippers, strips of Velcro, or other fasteners at various locations on the bag to allow selective exposure of a body part. Instead of a restraint bag, another immobilization technique employs the use of a heavy towel or a pillow case can be used to wrap the animal's body, leaving the head exposed.
Although effective, use of devices such as pet bags present a challenge to the handler (e.g. owner, veterinary worker, caretaker, etc. for example) attempting to treat the animal. Generally, animals become very agitated and combative when such extreme restraint is used; thus, making it difficult for the handler to place the animal in a device such as a restraint bag.
For some animals, a hood or muzzle may also be used to aid in treatment. The muzzle covers and surrounds the animal's mouth and nose area which limits the animal's ability to bite at the handler. Hoods are similar to muzzles and cover the end of the animal's face and eyes. Although effective for their purposes of limiting the biting ability of an animal, these devices do not allow for the effective oral administration of medication to the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,186, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a bird predation deterrent shield which can be suspended from the anterior neck region of a cat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,927, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a protective collar comprising a flat sheet bent to form a conical surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,295, incorporate herein by reference, discloses a protective collar made of soft and flexible medical padding sewn together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,857, incorporate herein by reference, discloses a flexible pet carrier bag with an opening or aperture for the exposure of only the head of a small pet.